Sorcière rouge
by Aledane
Summary: De sa maison tranquille à la tour Avengers, en passant par les chemins tortueux de Sokovie, Wanda Maximoff avait vu s'écouler sa vie, bercée de joies et de drames, pour devenir la Sorcière rouge. Hawksilver léger. (la couverture ne m'appartient pas)
**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon dernier-né : 8295 mots consacrés à Wanda Maximoff. Parce que je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez mise en avant, cette brave petite (et aussi parce que c'est ma chouchoute).**

 **Il y aura peut-être une suite, en fonction de ce que m'inspirera Captain America : Civil war.**

 **Attention : OCs, mention de hawksilver (très très léger), de mort, de violence sur enfants et autres joyeusetés.**

 **Sorcière rouge**

Wanda Maximoff nait un soir pluvieux de janvier, douze secondes après son frère jumeau.

Transie, épuisée mais heureuse, Marya Maximoff contemple en souriant ses enfants couchés l'un à côté de l'autre dans un berceau de plastique. Wanda est adorable, avec sa petite tête brune et ses grands yeux bleus qui se promènent partout où ils le peuvent. Son père sourit en se penchant vers elle.

« Elle m'a bien l'air d'être une petite fille très observatrice, cette enfant. », déclare-t-il.

Marya caresse délicatement le front du bébé et répond :

« Les gens observateurs font souvent de grandes choses. »

Elle ne sait pas encore à quel point ses paroles seront véridiques.

-oOo-

Les années passent et les jumeaux grandissent.

Comme tous les parents du monde, Django et Marya trouvent que cela va trop vite. Les enfants ont quatre ans et leurs yeux faits d'un même bleu s'écarquillent devant les marionnettes que leur présentent leurs parents. Trois secondes plus tard, Pietro parcourt la maison en faisant voler son faucon bleu, tandis que Wanda serre dans ses bras une fée à la robe rouge.

Ces cadeaux, Django les a faits lui-même. Les salaires sont bas, en Sokovie, et il est presque impossible de trouver des jouets à un prix abordable. Les jumeaux ne le savent pas, bien sûr, parce que ce genre de chose passe largement au-dessus de la tête d'enfants aussi jeunes. Ils aiment les marionnettes de Django, leur immeuble éloigné des quartiers aisés, et pour eux la vie ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

Mais leurs parents, eux, ont du mal à rester serein face à l'avenir.

-oOo-

Le premier jour d'école des jumeaux est arrivé.

Au début, ils sont un peu intimidés, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Leur instituteur s'appelle Yosef et ses cheveux gris donnent l'impression qu'il s'est plongé la tête dans du sel. Wanda le trouve gentil, et c'est aussi le cas de Pietro, car il se fie toujours à sa sœur dès qu'il s'agit de juger les gens.

L'école du village n'est pas très grande, aussi Yosef n'a que neuf enfants à faire assoir dans sa petite classe. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de camarades de jeu, mais tant pis : en Sokovie, on apprend à se contenter de ce que l'on a.

Les enfants se présentent un à un, et quand vient le tour de Wanda, elle ne peut s'empêcher de triturer le bas de sa jupe à cause de sa timidité. Elle n'est pas aussi extravertie que Pietro, loin de là, et c'est timidement que sa voix s'élève :

« Je m'appelle Wanda et j'ai cinq ans. Mon papa s'appelle Django et ma maman Marya. Pietro c'est mon frère jumeau, parce qu'on était à deux dans le ventre de maman. J'aime bien les poires et ma couleur préférée c'est le rouge. »

Ce midi-là, à la cantine, une petite fille blonde donne sa poire à Wanda. Elle s'appelle Katia et elles seront amies.

-oOo-

Et ça, pour être amies, elles sont amies.

Personne ne s'étonne de voir trois petites têtes – une blonde, deux brunes – se poursuivre en hurlant dans les rues de la ville. Le boulanger râle un peu à cause du bruit, tandis que la pharmacienne sourit en rangeant ses produits. Le spectacle est habituel, encore plus en hiver où tout n'est plus que luge, glissades, rires et bonshommes de neige.

Il y a quelque chose de magnifique dans cette innocence, une beauté inaccessible aux adultes. C'est beau, et c'est aussi un peu déprimant.

Il arrive que parfois, les choses les plus belles soient aussi les plus tristes.

-oOo-

Forcément, Katia est invitée aux six ans de Wanda et Pietro.

Elle ramène avec elle un gros paquet de biscuits faits maison que les trois enfants se font une joie de dévorer. Cela fait, ils se mettent à dessiner sur de grandes feuilles de papier avec les crayons de couleurs que Django et Marya ont offert aux jumeaux.

Sauf que Wanda doit interrompre la création de son coucher de soleil quand la mine de son crayon orange se casse. Elle se lève et quitte la chambre pour descendre l'escalier grinçant et court à travers le salon désert pour venir farfouiller dans les tiroirs de l'imposante commode qui y trône fièrement. Alors qu'elle écarte une pile de vieilles photos et un canard en peluche aux ailes ridiculement atrophiées, des voix d'adultes lui parviennent par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine.

Elle tend l'oreille, car malgré sa timidité, Wanda est curieuse et aimerait bien savoir de quoi parlent les grands quand leurs enfants ne sont pas là.

« … ça devient grave ! Déjà l'année dernière il y avait des rumeurs au sujet d'abus de pouvoir commis par des policiers, mais cette fois-ci, on parle de meurtre ! »

« Mais c'est Olga Metelu qui a répandu l'information, non ? Marya, tu sais bien qu'elle a une dent contre le gouvernement. »

« Écoute, Django, Metelu n'est peut-être pas la plus objective des journalistes, mais là il y a des images ! Le gouvernement assassine des gens en pleine rue et personne ne réagit ! On est en train de sombrer dans une dictature !»

Dictature. Wanda connait ce mot. C'est Yosef qui le leur a expliqué, un jour, en classe. C'est un mot qui fait peur, un mot qui signifie que le pays va mal et que le président est méchant. Un mot qui la fait frissonner.

Dans son petit monde tranquille, une fissure effrayante vient de se créer.

-oOo—

Wanda a sept ans quand elle comprend qu'elle aurait dû avoir une grande sœur.

Ce ne sont pas ses parents qui le lui disent ; la petite fille se contente d'associer la tristesse qu'elle voit parfois au fond des yeux de sa mère dès qu'on parle d'un troisième enfant avec le vieil acte de naissance que Pietro a déniché lors d'une expédition dans les profondeurs du bureau de Django. Son frère n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais elle, si. Elle a toujours été très observatrice, et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.

Elle serre entre ses doigts le papier fripé par les ans, alors que son regard reste fixé sur le nom écrit de la main de Django.

Natalia Maximoff.

Pendant un instant, Wanda imagine une jeune fille aux longs cils, au nez court et aux cheveux sombres. Elle imagine son sourire radieux, si semblable à celui de Django, et sa voix douce comme celle de Marya quand elle l'appellerait "petite sœur".

Ça lui fait comme un pincement au cœur.

-oOo-

Haussée sur la pointe des pieds par-dessus le lavabo, la petite Wanda de huit ans s'examine attentivement dans le miroir.

Ce qu'elle voit ne la contente pas vraiment. Elle a des jolis yeux, mais le reste n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur. Sa bouche est trop petite, ses épaules trop saillantes et son nez trop court. Elle n'est pas jolie comme Katia. Katia a un nez tout fin, un peu en trompette, et de beaux cheveux blonds, comme les mannequins dans les magazines russes. Les cheveux de Wanda sont bruns et ternes comme la terre quand il pleut.

Marya entre en poussant un Pietro visiblement peu emballé à l'idée de se brosser les dents, et remarque la tristesse sur le visage de sa fille.

« Ça ne va pas, ma puce ? »

« Je ne suis pas jolie. »

La mère s'apprête à consoler sa fille quand Pietro, armé de toute sa spontanéité d'enfant, s'écrie :

« Mais tu racontes des bêtises, Wanda ! C'est toi la plus belle de l'école ! »

Ce ne sont que quelques mots, mais ils réconfortent plus Wanda que tout ce qu'auraient pu dire ses parents.

-oOo-

Les jumeaux ont neuf ans quand la guerre civile éclate.

Ils ne comprennent pas tout de ces histoires de censure et de corruption, mais une chose est claire à leurs yeux : rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Les magasins se vident, on ne peut plus sortir la nuit, et beaucoup de gens s'en vont.

La famille de Katia a décidé de partir en Biélorussie, le temps que les choses se calment. L'amie de Wanda a l'air minuscule, sous le grand manteau que ses parents lui ont fait enfiler à la hâte. Elle tire derrière elle un énorme sac qui parait bien trop grand pour ses bras fragiles. Elle pleure, quand elle vient dire au revoir aux jumeaux. Ses larmes coulent encore alors qu'on referme sur elle la portière de la voiture, et des jours après ses sanglots résonnent encore dans la tête de Wanda.

Eux ne peuvent pas partir. Marya a un poste administratif à la mairie du village et doit rester pour exercer son travail. Ils voient leurs amis partir un à un, rangeant avec panique des bagages dans leurs voitures.

Deux mois plus tard, ils sont les seuls élèves de la classe de Yosef à être encore là.

-oOo-

La peur s'installe, aussi discrètement que sûrement.

Les visages sont figés devant les écrans de télévision, guettant l'arrivée des soldats. L'arsenal du pays est aux mains de l'ennemi, et on craint plus que tout des tirs de missiles. Des abris se créent un peu partout, de la simple cave au dispositif spécial.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, Wanda serre très fort ses parents dans ses bras, comme si ainsi elle pouvait les garder pour toujours en sécurité. L'école va être fermée bientôt, car les soldats veulent en faire un centre d'apprentissage des armes.

« Ça va aller, mon ange. », chuchote Django.

Mais Wanda a de plus en plus de mal à le croire.

-oOo-

« Les enfants, vous allez devoir partir. »

La voix de Django est cassée, comme si ses cordes vocales s'étaient brisées sous le poids de ses paroles. Marya se tient à ses côtés, les yeux plein de douleur et de culpabilité. Ils ont décidé de confier les jumeaux à des voisins fuyant en Pologne, et même si cela leur fait atrocement mal, ils savent que c'est le meilleur moyen de protéger leurs enfants.

Ce soir-là, Wanda entoure en rouge la date du départ sur le calendrier. Elle contemple un instant le dessin naïf dont il est orné, et compte mentalement les jours qui précèdent la séparation.

Jamais deux semaines ne lui ont parues aussi irréelles.

-oOo-

La famille mange un plat au chou quand l'obus détruit les deux étages inférieurs de l'immeuble.

Tout se passe très vite. En trois secondes, un trou immense s'est créé dans le plancher, avalant au passage Django et Marya. Le choc cloue les jumeaux sur place. Pietro, comme par réflexe, serre sa sœur dans ses bras malingres alors qu'autour d'eux le bâtiment s'effondre.

« Il faut courir ! », hurle Wanda.

Son frère lui jette un regard hébété, et elle l'agrippe de toutes ses forces de gamine de dix ans pour le forcer à se relever. Elle aussi a vu leurs parents disparaitre sous les débris, mais elle sait qu'il ne faut pas y penser, pas _maintenant_. Si elle y pense, elle sait qu'elle s'écroulera.

« Les abris, Pietro ! Il faut aller aux abris ! »

Il semble comprendre, du moins en partie, et il se laisse entrainer vers l'extérieur. Ils courent, le plus vite que le permettent leurs petites jambes. L'abri, pense Wanda. Il faut aller dans un abri. Le plus proche est sous la boulangerie du coin de la rue. L'abri. Courir. L'abri. L'abri, l'abri, l'abri, …

« A terre ! », glapit une voix.

Wanda a à peine le temps de distinguer une nouvelle forme noire dans le ciel. Celle-là est trop près. Ils n'auront jamais le temps d'arriver à la boulangerie. Ils vont mourir. Comme papa et maman. Cette pensée lui coupe les jambes, et elle s'écroule à terre en sanglotant nerveusement. Pietro suit le mouvement, et ils se retrouvent sous un reste de mur effondré par les explosions précédentes. Est-ce que c'est un bon abri ? Certainement pas. Mais ça doit suffire. Il le _faut_.

Le carnage continue, durant des minutes qui paraissent plus longues que l'éternité. Des larmes dévalent les joues de Pietro, qui serre la main de Wanda à lui faire mal. La poussière leur pique les yeux et chaque explosion heurte violemment leurs tympans meurtris.

Et puis, brutalement, le silence se fait.

Pendant un instant, le soulagement déferle dans l'esprit de Wanda. Puis, la seconde d'après, elle _la_ voit.

La bombe.

-oOo-

Cet obus-là n'a pas explosé.

Pourquoi ? Wanda ne sait pas. Un défaut de fabrication, peut-être. Une coquille quelque part dans le mécanisme. Ce genre de chose qui fait qu'elle et son frère sont étendus tous les deux à un mètre d'un cylindre noir qui peut leur arracher la tête au moindre mouvement.

Elle se dit qu'il y aurait mieux valu qu'il explose. Ça aurait été préférable à cette attente infernale, les yeux rivés sur la bombe, à attendre que la mort vienne les chercher.

Ils sont toujours enlacés, les bras de Pietro ceinturant nerveusement sa taille. Leur position est inconfortable, mais ils ne peuvent pas bouger, sinon la bombe explosera. Ils l'ont appris, un jour où l'armée était venue faire des démonstrations dans leur école. Wanda n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle avait au moins retenu une chose : les bombes finissent toujours par exploser.

Et celle de Stark sont les pires, parce que parfois elles prennent leur temps pour le faire.

La petite fille ne sait pas combien de fois elle a lu ces cinq lettres écrites en blanc sur la coque sombre de l'obus. Une centaine, peut-être. Des milliers, sûrement. Elle n'est pas sûre du nombre exact, mais elle sait que Pietro en a fait autant. Elle l'a plusieurs fois entendu répéter ce mot horrible, comme pour être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. Et cette litanie est toujours suivie d'une phrase qu'elle ne peut que soutenir.

 _Tu vas payer pour ça._

Les jumeaux ont appris l'amour auprès de leurs parents ; la haine, c'est Tony Stark qui la leur a enseignée.

-oOo-

Il faut deux jours pour qu'une équipe d'intervention les trouve.

Les militaires sont disposés tout autour de l'obus, accroupis derrière des débris qui les protègeront au moins un peu au cas où tout ne se passerait pas bien. Un démineur s'avance, anonyme sous la couche épaisse de sa combinaison. Un pas après l'autre, il s'approche de la bombe, tandis que les jumeaux retiennent leur souffle.

 _Mon Dieu, faites que la bombe n'explose pas._

Le militaire se penche, et commence à triturer les mécaniques complexes créées par Stark Industries. Les minutes s'écoulent, chargées de stress et d'espoir. Pietro resserre son étreinte autour de Wanda, comme il le faisait autrefois avec ses peluches quand il venait de faire un cauchemar. Pietro est encore un enfant, réalise-t-elle. Un enfant qui a besoin de réconfort, que ce soit celui d'un jouet ou de celui de sa petite sœur. Il a besoin qu'on veille sur lui, besoin qu'on lui dise que demain tout ira mieux.

Wanda aussi voudrait pouvoir rester une enfant. Mais elle comprend trop bien que ça ne sera plus jamais possible.

Pour protéger Pietro, elle doit devenir bien plus.

-oOo-

Les années s'écoulent, et les drames aussi.

Wanda et Pietro ont quatorze ans. Ils ont passé ces quatre dernières années entre les camps des militaires et ceux des victimes des bombardements. Wanda a appris à frapper ceux qui voient en elle une proie, suffisamment fort pour leur montrer qu'ils se trompent. Comme ce jeune homme aux mains moites, dans le nord du pays, où cette vieille femme qui avait le nez aquilin d'une sorcière, près de Pokov.

Les enfants Maximoff ne sont pas de proies, non. Encore moins Wanda. Elle a menti, volé, aguiché, frappé, blessé, tué (une seule fois, et l'homme était une telle ordure qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre petit remord). La petite fille qui ânonnait timidement son alphabet devant Yosef a disparu, remplacée par une adolescente malingre, vive et retorse.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est bien ou mal. La guerre civile semble ne jamais pouvoir se terminer, et la Sokovie est un pays dangereux pour deux enfants seuls.

La jeune fille tâte avec expérience un porte-monnaie de cuir usé qu'elle et Pietro viennent de dérober dans la queue d'une épicerie. Les quelques pièces qu'il contient apaisent sa conscience. Si elle ne fait pas ça, Pietro et elle auront faim. Et le souvenir des deux jours sans manger, couchés quatre ans plus tôt auprès de la bombe de _Stark_ , est toujours vivace dans son esprit.

Peu importe toutes les entorses à la morale qu'elle devra commettre, elle ne veut plus jamais avoir faim.

-oOo-

Ils ont quinze ans quand on leur parle pour la première fois de Strucker.

« Vous obtiendriez des pouvoirs … des pouvoirs que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Vous pourriez faire ployer n'importe qui … »

La femme porte un rouge à lèvres écarlate, presque indécent au milieu de la misère de ce café de Pokov. Elle n'est pas Sokovienne, ça s'entend à son accent. Wanda ne peut retenir un sursaut d'envie quand elle pose les yeux sur le tailleur propre et bien coupé de l'Allemande, et, plus pragmatiquement, sur ses formes pulpeuses qui respirent la nourriture facile et la sécurité. Mais plus que son apparence, ce sont ses mots qui la frappent.

« Faire ployer n'importe qui ? »

Un instant, l'image du visage cruel de Tony Stark, défiguré par la douleur, traverse son esprit. Elle croise les yeux de Pietro, dont la chevelure sombre est dissimulée par un bonnet. Il pense à la même chose qu'elle. Stark. Stark ploiera, Stark souffrira.

Il n'y a pas à hésiter.

-oOo-

C'est un train qui les conduit à la base de Strucker.

Avant ce jour-là, jamais les jumeaux n'en avaient pris. Trop cher pour leurs maigres économies. Pietro est aux anges : pour lui, "train" signifie luxe, argent, nourriture, … Tout ce qui leur a toujours manqué durant ces cinq années trop longues. Et au fond, Wanda ne peut qu'approuver.

La banquette sur laquelle ils sont assis est miteuse, usée par les ans et le manque d'entretien, mais ils n'ont jamais vu plus confortable. Derrière la vitre, les montagnes défilent, immobiles et imperturbables, tandis que Pietro dévore du regard chaque centimètre carré du wagon.

Dans l'air, Wanda sent quelque chose qui ressemble à la liberté.

-oOo-

Pourtant, la base de Strucker ressemble à une prison.

Wanda se donne une claque mentale. À quoi s'attendait-elle, vraiment ? Ils sont là pour servir de cobayes à des scientifiques plus ou moins tarés, dans le cadre d'expériences moralement troubles. C'est normal que le décor soit glauque.

On l'a placée dans une petite pièce sordide d'où les scientifiques peuvent l'observer à travers une vitre. Pietro dort dans une chambre identique en tous points située juste à côté de la sienne. On leur a dit qu'ils commençaient les tests préparatoires demain. On leur a dit beaucoup d'autres choses, mais Wanda sait que celles-là ne sont pas vraies.

« Tout ira bien. »

Non, pas du tout. On va jouer aux petits chimistes avec leurs cellules, trafiquer leur ADN sans la moindre considération, et faire d'eux des _mutants_.

Non, tout n'ira pas bien. Mais il faudra faire avec.

-oOo-

Ils passent les premiers tests sans trop de mal.

L'examen médical révèle quelques carences alimentaires, mais rien d'irréparable. Et puis de toute façon, Wanda s'en fiche. Les cinq années de survie qu'elle a traversées lui ont forgé un corps mince et sec, fait pour courir, sauter, se dissimuler et semer des poursuivants. "Une petite athlète", selon le scientifique qui l'examine.

Quand elle avait huit ans, elle se regardait dans la glace et son reflet la décevait. Elle se trouvait fade, insipide face à son amie Katia.

(Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas pensé à Katia ?)

Aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle voit l'indiffère. La beauté n'est pas le plus important dans un pays en guerre, surtout quand la seule présence masculine permanente à ses côtés est celle de son frère jumeau. Mais elle doit avouer qu'elle s'est un peu arrangée depuis son enfance. De timides courbes adolescentes viennent adoucir son corps maigre. Les traits de son visage se sont affinés, si bien qu'on pourrait lui attribuer le qualificatif de "jolie", sans trop de mal.

Mais elle est enfermée dans une prison qu'elle a elle-même choisie, piégée dans son rôle de rat de laboratoire, et elle a compris avec horreur que Pietro et elle pourraient mourir ici, sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Alors au fond, son apparence et le dernier de ses soucis.

-oOo-

Un jour, on leur dit qu'ils sont prêts à commencer les expériences.

Wanda a froid, dans sa blouse médicale défraichie. Elle est couchée sur la table d'opération métallique, entourée de scientifiques masqués qui préparent l'optimisation sans un mot pour elle. Une autre fille aurait peur. Une autre fille hurlerait, tenterait de s'enfuir. Mais pas Wanda. Elle a subi pire que ça. Et puis, elle savait que cet instant allait arriver, l'a _désiré_ , même, car si Strucker n'a pas menti, les pouvoirs qu'elle obtiendra la rendront presque invincible.

Il n'empêche que ça la dégoûte profondément. Mais pour faire payer Stark, salir ce qui lui reste d'intégrité est un moindre mal.

Du moins, elle l'espère.

-oOo-

Ça ressemble à l'enfer.

Il y a quelque chose d'horrible qui s'infiltre dans sa tête, comme une sorte de créature poisseuse et rougeâtre dont les griffes lacèrent son âme. Wanda sait que ce n'est pas la réalité, juste une magie dangereuse qu'on enferme dans son esprit, mais ça ne suffit pas à occulter la sensation d'étouffement qui oppresse sa cage thoracique. C'est trop réel. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop réel.

Elle voit l'obus à la coque brillante qui explose, et tout le monde est projeté dans les airs. Maman et papa disparaissent au loin, tellement vite qu'elle n'a même pas le temps de leur crier de revenir. Natalia, l'enfant qui n'a jamais vécu, disparaît avec eux, comme une trace de craie au tableau qu'on efface. Il y a Katia qui monte dans la voiture qui va l'emmener loin, dans un pays lointain où elles ne se verront plus jamais.

(Se souvient-elle encore du visage de Katia ?)

Wanda veut lui hurler de ne pas monter mais c'est trop tard, et la voiture explose comme une bombe de Stark. Elle le voit qui ricane au loin, les bras chargés d'armes, et il lui dit qu'il a gagné, qu'il lui prendra tout. Elle voit les cheveux blonds de Katia qui volent dans le vent, et aussi ceux, blancs comme du sel de Yosef. Et il y a du rouge partout, des cris qui pèsent dans l'air, et Pietro qui demande : Pourquoi tu ne me sauves pas, petite sœur ?

Elle a mal et elle ne veut pas et c'est trop dur et pourquoi j'ai fait ça et je ne vais pas tenir et c'est la fin et pardon, pardon, pardon et je vais mourir et j'ai mal, mal, mal !

Wanda sombre et son inconscience est tâchée de rouge.

-oOo-

Quand elle se réveille, il y a quelque chose de trouble qui s'est glissé en dans tout son être.

C'est ténu, presque impossible à sentir, mais c'est là. Lorsque Pietro, encore fou d'inquiétude malgré son état tout aussi catastrophique, l'aide à se lever et à rejoindre le petit coin salle de bain de la chambre de Wanda, elle le sent se déplacer lentement dans son corps.

La jeune fille plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son double, de l'autre côté du miroir, et elle constate qu'elle fait vraiment peine à voir. Son teint est cireux, ses yeux cernés, et elle sait que sans son frère, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à se relever.

Mais l'espoir est là, minuscule pointe de magie dans son organisme. Dans celui de Pietro aussi.

Désormais, leur vengeance est à portée de main.

-oOo-

Seulement, quand on la conduit pour la seconde fois vers la salle d'opération, tout son corps est pris d'une panique intense.

Wanda pensait avoir connu la peur. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était endurcie, que rien ne pourrait plus jamais la faire trembler. Et bien elle s'est trompée.

Elle ne veut pas retourner là-bas. Elle ne veut pas redevenir la petite fille de dix ans qui vient de voir ses parents mourir devant ses yeux, elle ne veut plus avoir mal, elle ne veut plus avoir _peur_. Parce que c'est ça, l'horrible pouvoir de cette magie rouge : plonger ses victimes dans leurs propres cauchemars, les tourmenter jusqu'à ce que délire et réalité se confondent. Et ça, Wanda ne veut plus le vivre, plus _jamais_.

Elle ne veut pas, mais les scientifiques d'Hydra ne lui laissent pas le choix. Quand elle se débat, dans sangles viennent immobiliser ses membres frêles, et ses larmes n'émeuvent personne.

-oOo-

Et puis, au fur et à mesure, ça devient moins douloureux.

Ça reste une épreuve pour son corps et sa raison, mais ce n'est plus aussi insupportable que la première fois. Wanda est maintenant plus confiante quand elle sombre dans l'enfer rouge. Oui, ça fait mal. Oui, ça fait peur. Mais c'est nécessaire.

Pietro souffre aussi, mais dans un autre genre. Son enfer à lui est physique, car son organisme modifié épuise en quelques heures l'intégralité de ses réserves nutritionnelles. Il traine à présent derrière lui une perfusion indispensable à sa survie.

Pour un œil non exercé, les expériences n'ont pas l'air d'optimiser quoi que ce soit chez les jumeaux. Mais Wanda, elle, voit bien les changements qui s'opèrent en eux. La chevelure brune de Pietro se strie de mèches blanches, alors que ses gestes se font plus vifs et ses réflexes plus aiguisés.

Chez elle, l'évolution se fait plus discrète. Plusieurs fois, elle surprend une lueur rouge au fond de ses iris, et son esprit lui parait plus léger dans son crâne. Mais pas la moindre trace de télékinésie, ou de n'importe quel autre pouvoir que l'optimisation est censée éveiller chez elle.

Ça l'inquiète. Est-ce Strucker qui a menti, ou bien son organisme n'est-il tout simplement pas capable de s'approprier la fabuleuse puissance qu'on déverse dans ses veines ?

Elle ne sait pas.

Elle ne sait pas et ça la rend dingue.

-oOo-

Pietro court.

Il court et c'est magnifique. Le jeune garçon laisse une trace bleue dans son sillage, alors que sa vitesse augmente pour finir par devenir inhumaine.

Pietro n'est plus un humain, non : c'est un optimisé. Il rit, image éclatante de victoire et de joie au milieu de la forêt qui entoure la base de Strucker. Ce rire, c'est toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées qu'il sème derrière lui au fil de sa course. Pietro porte l'espoir dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, dans ses organes modifiés pour suivre le rythme effréné qui est désormais le sien.

Pietro court et ça veut dire que tout est possible.

-oOo-

Et effectivement, tout est possible, même ce à quoi on ne croyait plus.

Wanda contemple avec une certaine vénération le cube qui lévite au-dessus de sa main tendue. Elle avait cessé d'espérer que cet instant arrive un jour. Mais c'est là, indubitablement, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus de bien que ça.

Elle a plusieurs fois surpris le sourire de Strucker et l'excitation des scientifiques. L'Allemand est content, et la jeune fille sait très bien pourquoi : ses pouvoirs sont infiniment plus puissants que ceux de Pietro. Lui peut vaincre ses adversaires. Elle peut les _briser._

Mais les projets d'Hydra ne l'intéressent pas. Maintenant qu'elle a la capacité d'écraser Tony Stark comme un vulgaire insecte, rien n'est plus important que se venger. Il suffit de trouver la bonne occasion pour fausser compagnie à Strucker, et là, _là_ , tout sera simple.

Wanda et Pietro ont dix-huit ans. Ils ont passé huit ans à haïr un fabricant d'armes américain dont ils ne savent rien sinon qu'il a détruit leur vie, et celle de milliers d'autres gens à travers le monde.

Huit ans de malheur, huit ans de souffrance pour les mener à l'optimisation.

Mais tout ça sera bientôt derrière eux.

-oOo-

Ce sont les Avengers qui viennent d'eux-mêmes.

Wanda sent comme une pointe d'ironie dans la situation. Elle et Pietro étaient prêt à aller jusqu'en Amérique chercher Stark, et voilà qu'il vole jusqu'à eux dans son armure rouge et or, comme si le destin le leur servait sur un plateau d'argent.

La jeune femme se glisse à sa suite dans le laboratoire secret, plus invisible qu'une ombre. Le monstre est là, si proche qu'elle pourrait le tuer, ici et maintenant. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Avant de mourir, il doit souffrir autant qu'ils ont souffert, eux. Deux jours d'agonie seraient un juste retour des choses. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas d'obus à disposition : plonger Tony Stark dans le même enfer que celui qu'ils ont subi aurait été particulièrement satisfaisant.

Elle se coule dans son dos, toujours invisible. L'américain fixe le sceptre asgardien, apparemment fasciné par la magie qui y circule. Un sourire amer effleure les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 _Tu veux de la magie ? Et bien je ne vais pas te décevoir, ordure._

Avec une délectation évidente, Wanda projette dans l'esprit de l'Iron man des visions d'horreur savamment composées. Des morts et des reproches, de la haine et du sang, tout ce qu'elle a vu trop de fois dans sa vie bousillée par les bombes de Stark.

 _Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce à quoi on tient._

-oOo-

Ils ont gagné. Contre Stark. Ils ont gagné et c'est le plus beau jour de leur triste vie.

Tony Stark ne va pas à sa perte il y vole à toute vitesse. Le sceptre va le détruire comme les bombes ont détruit la Sokovie : douloureusement, morceau par morceau. Wanda le sait : elle l'a vu dans cette tendance autodestructrice qu'a le milliardaire dans sa vie et dans ses relations. Il suffisait juste d'un petit coup de pouce pour que la machine s'éparpille sur le sol en pièces détachées.

 _Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de souffrir._

En attendant, elle et Pietro dépensent consciencieusement l'argent dérobé à Hydra durant la panique causée par l'attaque des Avengers. Oh, pas grand-chose : des friandises, un peu de maquillage pour Wanda, de nouvelles chaussures pour Pietro, une chambre dans un petit hôtel miteux mais néanmoins discret … C'est juste un pied-de-nez au visage de Strucker, une petite victoire personnelle un peu mesquine qui leur met du baume au cœur.

La vraie victoire arrivera bientôt.

-oOo-

Et effectivement, elle arrive, encore plus rapidement que Wanda ne l'avait prévu.

La rapidité d'exécution de Stark lorsqu'il s'agit de précipiter sa propre chute est assez impressionnante. En trois pauvres petits jours, il a réussi à lâcher sur le monde une intelligence artificielle à la puissance démesurée qui le haït plus que tout. Un record, même pour un semeur de mort comme lui.

Ultron est un être intrigant. Wanda ne peut pas infiltrer sa tête et ne peut donc que se fier à ses discours pour comprendre ses motivations. En soi, elles sont tout à fait en raccord avec celles des jumeaux et plus d'être d'une simplicité bienvenue : détruire les Avengers et créer un monde meilleur.

À défaut de l'apprécier, elle comprend un peu l'androïde : il est diablement intelligent et aussi pragmatique qu'elle. Les Avengers sont un fléau pour l'humanité, alors quelqu'un doit leur régler leur compte et ce quelqu'un ce sera eux. Ultron veut les mener à leur propre perte les forcer à trahir leur code de conduite si _honorable_. Et pour ça, il est le mieux placé : lui, la _chose_ de Stark qui a brisé les fils avec lesquels le milliardaire le manipulait.

« Chacun crée ce qu'il redoute le plus. », dit-il, et les jumeaux approuvent vigoureusement.

-oOo-

Quand elle se bat une nouvelle fois contre les Avengers, dans le cargo rouillé du contrebandier en Afrique du Sud, Wanda sait qu'ils ont déjà gagné.

Elle se glisse sans le moindre effort dans leurs esprits, y instillant avec délectation des visions tentatrices et aliénantes. La jeune femme regarde l'espionne rousse tomber au sol, un petit sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres. Ça fait plaisir de voir les héros de l'Amérique s'écrouler devant elle comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon. C'est un peu comme une revanche.

Elle n'a pas pu avoir Stark, cette fois : Ultron s'en charge. Leur mission, à elle et Pietro, est de neutraliser le reste de l'équipe. La rousse, le drapeau de propagande sur pattes et le viking sont déjà tombé il ne manque plus que le monstre vert et l'archer. Ce dernier lui tourne le dos, inconscient du danger. Tellement naïf. Elle se coule derrière lui, les doigts brillant de magie rouge.

La suite vient si vite qu'elle n'a même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive. Elle a quelque chose de métallique qui lui brûle le front et les yeux de l'Américain la transpercent plus sûrement que n'importe laquelle de ses flèches. Il a le même regard que celui que faisait Django quand il avait découvert que Pietro et elle avaient chipé des bonbons chez grand-mère Zulia : sombre, plein de tristesse et de déception mêlées. Celui qui vous fait vous sentir horriblement coupable.

 _Reprend-toi, Wanda ! C'est un ennemi !_

Mais rien à faire : elle est prisonnière de ce regard glacé qui la fait se sentir comme une petite fille honteuse.

« Le contrôle mental, j'ai déjà donné, ça ne marche plus sur moi. »

Mais Wanda n'entend plus : elle est perdue quelque part en Sokovie, dans les yeux bleus de son père.

-oOo-

Pietro l'a sauvée. Comme quand ils avaient dix ans, comme toujours. Il bouillonne de rage, et Wanda sait, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, quel est le sort qu'il réserve à l'archer.

« Je vais le tuer ! Reste là, petite sœur, je vais le tuer et puis je reviens. Je vais lui faire la peau, à ce bâtard de … »

« Pietro. Non. »

Ils ont une mission et elle est presque accomplie. Il suffit de lâcher Hulk pour qu'elle se termine. Les Avengers restants seront trop occupés à le maîtriser pour interférer dans les affaires d'Ultron. Tant pis pour l'archer. Son tour viendra plus tard.

« Je veux le monstre vert. »

 _Patience, Pietro. Ils périront tous._

-oOo-

Idiote.

Idiote, idiote, idiote.

Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas comprendre ? Elle qui se considérait comme plus intelligente que la moyenne, elle qui autrefois savait juger les gens en un coup d'œil ? Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi _aveugle_?

La noirceur qui macule la vie de Tony Stark n'est rien face à celle qu'abrite le cœur d'Ultron. Wanda se maudit intérieurement pour sa naïveté. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour croire aux paroles insensées d'une intelligence artificielle mégalomaniaque aux tendances meurtrières ?

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », lui murmure Pietro.

Bien sûr que si, elle aurait _dû_ savoir. Elle aurait dû avoir assez de jugeote pour distinguer ami et ennemi. Elle aurait dû être capable de protéger son jumeau de dangers pareils, et au lieu de ça, elle a sauté en plein dedans !

« Wanda … On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

On fait ce que font les adultes matures : on assume et on tente de réparer ses erreurs. Et dans ce cas précis, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. La jeune femme sent un goût âcre envahir sa bouche.

« Maintenant, on se rachète, Pietro. »

Ils iront vendre leur âme à l'Amérique.

-oOo-

Réflexion faite, les Avengers ne sont pas si horribles que ça.

Wanda ne les apprécie pas, mais la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers eux a diminué. De pas grand-chose, mais quand même, c'est un sacré progrès.

Clint Barton la met un peu mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il soit désagréable avec elle, au contraire, mais il y a quelque chose de trop _Django_ en lui, quelque chose auquel la jeune femme ne peut pas faire face pour l'instant. Ça lui rappelle trop douloureusement que ses parents ne seront plus jamais là.

Et puis, Pietro craque _sérieusement_ sur lui.

Pas que ça la dérange, mais si fouiller la tête des gens ne suscite plus beaucoup de remord chez elle, les roucoulades amoureuses ont tendance à la gêner plus qu'autre chose. C'est un peu paradoxal, mais c'est comme ça et elle n'y peut rien.

Steve Rogers la laisse de marbre. Il est sans doute trop Américain pour elle. Mais il semble être quelqu'un de bien, et ça la désole un peu de savoir qu'elle ne pourra jamais apprécier à sa juste valeur une personne comme ça.

Bruce Banner, par contre, est le genre de personne avec qui elle aime discuter. Il est doux, aimable, avec une espèce de force tranquille habilement dissimulée derrière ses paroles parfois timides. Il lui parle de sciences, et elle se risque même à lui demander comment marche l'optimisation. Il tente de lui expliquer, mais ils sont tous les deux fatigués et la discussion s'arrête là.

Le dieu du tonnerre a disparu on ne sait où dans la nature. Dommage. Wanda aurait aimé en savoir plus sur lui, et aussi sur son monde. Banner lui a parlé de la magie qui se trouve là-bas, et elle aurait beaucoup de question à poser à l'Asgardien.

Natacha Romanoff n'est, elle, pas un mystère pour la Sokovienne. Son esprit était ridiculement facile à envahir, tout simplement parce qu'il est le plus torturé. L'espionne Russe est faible psychiquement, bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer en la voyant exécuter les pires ordres sans sourciller.

Stark est un peu l'exception de la remontée générale des Avengers dans l'estime de Wanda, mais elle a l'impression qu'il ne fait pas vraiment l'unanimité au sein du groupe. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme a vu des poings se serrer au rythme de ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût. Pietro et elle ne sont apparemment pas les seuls à avoir beaucoup de choses à reprocher au milliardaire. Même si leur cas est le plus grave d'entre tous.

La situation a tout de même quelque chose d'irréel : ces gens, Wanda les connait mieux qu'ils ne se connaissent eux-mêmes. Leurs peurs, leurs joies, leurs peines, tout cela elle le connait. Il a suffi d'une seule intrusion dans leur esprit pour faire sauter leurs (piètres) défenses.

Elle seule sait à quel point les héros de l'Amérique sont fragile.

-oOo-

Quand elle revoit la Sokovie, le cœur de Wanda se serre.

Il y a quelque chose d'infiniment triste et pitoyable dans ces villes trouées de partout par les obus d'autrefois. Dans les rues, on marche tête baissée, comme pour échapper au regard d'une quelconque entité supérieure au regard condescendant.

Ultron, en l'occurrence.

Plus on se rapproche de Pokov, plus la population est paniquée. Il y a comme des _pas encore_ dans les yeux de ces gens-là, qui, après avoir connu la guerre civile, voient arriver celle des machines. Wanda voudrait leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout va bien se passer, mais elle sait que ce serait leur mentir.

Rien ne va plus bien en Sokovie depuis bientôt dix ans, et ce ne sont pas les paroles d'une fille comme elle qui vont y changer grand-chose.

-oOo-

Pokov vole. Une _ville_ vole.

Soit Wanda est devenue folle, soit le monde part définitivement en vrille.

Les robots d'Ultron sont partout : il s'en cache un derrière le moindre mur, la moindre pierre, le moindre _caillou_. La Sokovienne se bat mais la peur lui tord le ventre plus douloureusement qu'un étau. Ça recommence. Les bombes, les cris, la poussière et la mort. La guerre n'est jamais vraiment finie, et Wanda n'est qu'une enfant face à ça.

Elle va mourir, c'est sûr. Elle va mourir et ça la terrifie.

« Attention ! »

Un corps lourd la pousse brusquement à l'intérieur d'une maison vide, et elle met quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'est celui de Clint Barton. À quatre pattes sur le sol, la poussière maculant ses genoux et ses mains, elle sanglote d'une voix rendue rauque par la panique :

« Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça ? Tout est de notre faute ! »

Des milliers des gens vont mourir, à cause d'eux, à cause d' _elle_ qui a été trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'ils aidaient la mauvaise personne. C'est de sa faute, de sa faute à elle.

« Hey, regarde-moi ! »

Hawkeye se penche vers elle et la force à se redresser pour croiser son regard. Et de nouveau, elle se retrouve aux prises avec les yeux de Django. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y a aucune place pour l'animosité ou la tristesse, seulement de l'inquiétude et quelque chose qui, si ce n'est pas de la tendresse, ressemble au moins à de la compréhension.

« On n'est pas là pour trouver un responsable, on s'en fout ! Est-ce que tu es à la hauteur ? T'en es sûre ? J'ai besoin d'en être sûr, parce que la ville est en train de voler, ok ? La ville s'est envolée. On combat une armée de robots et moi je n'ai que des flèches et un arc. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. »

Un bruit horrible résonne à l'extérieur, et Clint Barton décroche sans ciller une flèche dont il sait qu'elle a fait mouche. L'archer reprend son souffle, et son ton se fait plus doux, plus posé. Il lui parle comme à une enfant effrayée, ce qu'elle est, sans aucun doute.

« Il faut que j'y retourne parce que c'est mon job. Je ne peux pas faire ça et faire du baby-sitting en même temps. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que t'as fait ou qui tu étais. Si tu sors c'est pour te battre, et tu te bats pour tuer. Alors qu'ici, t'est au chaud. Je dirais à ton frangin de venir te chercher. Mais si tu passes cette porte, tu deviens un Avengers. »

Il se lève, et quand sa silhouette trapue disparait à l'extérieur, Wanda se remet péniblement debout.

Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle doit faire.

-oOo-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wanda se sent _héroïne._

La magie pulse au bout de ses doigts, en rythme avec les battements étouffés de son cœur. Elle danse, entourée d'écarlate. Elle danse, et les robots autour d'elle sont comme des poussières emportées par le vent.

Elle danse, et cette fois-ci tout va bien.

-oOo-

Et puis Pietro meurt.

Pietro meurt et c'est la fin.

-oOo-

Wanda est morte.

Elle a dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf, son jumeau - son âme - est mort et elle aussi. Wanda est morte et cette fois-ci elle peut se venger, elle _doit_ se venger, sinon elle deviendra folle.

Ultron est à terre, mais elle sait qu'elle n'éprouvera pas le moindre remord si elle le tue. L'honneur, ce n'est pas pour elle. Elle n'est pas une héroïne, juste une sorcière, et ça lui convient très bien. Ses doigts chargés de magie écartent les entrailles métalliques de l'androïde, pour en extirper un cœur d'acier qu'elle se fait un devoir de réduire en miettes.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fais de mourir. »

C'est mal et mille fois mal, mais Pietro est mort, et tout ce qui restait de miséricordieux en Wanda aussi.

-oOo-

Les jours qui suivent sont comme un long vide.

La plupart du temps, la jeune femme est écrasée par un sommeil de plomb qui ressemble un peu trop à un coma. Parfois, elle s'échappe de sa léthargie, et accueille sans appétit les plateaux de nourriture qu'on dépose sur la table basse de sa chambre. Elle pleure, une longue et unique fois, et ses rêves ont les visages de Marya, de Django, de Katia, Yosef et Pietro, de ces gens étendus à terre à Pokov, des cadavres sans noms qui pourrissaient le long des routes quand elle avait douze ans.

Elle est toujours une petite fille, autant que Pietro était un petit garçon. Elle se rappelle de leurs peurs d'enfant, des matinées dans la neige, des journées à apprendre à lire dans la classe de Yosef. Elle pense au sourire de Django, si grand qu'il surpassait le soleil, et aux chansons que Marya chantait parfois en pétrissant la pâte à gâteau. Et elle pense à Pietro, le Pietro d'avant Strucker, d'avant la bombe, Pietro aux cheveux sombres toujours en bataille et au rire facile, Pietro qui était une partie d'elle et qui le resterait à jamais.

Elle pense et ça fait _mal_.

-oOo-

Wanda rêve longtemps, et puis, un jour, elle se réveille.

C'est étrange. La jeune femme se redresse entre les draps, encore engourdie, et la plante de ses pieds vient se poser sur une moquette douce comme du velours. Elle aperçoit un miroir au-dessus d'un petit lavabo immaculé, et c'est péniblement qu'elle croise le regard de cette Wanda-là.

Elle porte le deuil jusqu'au fond des yeux, avec une dignité qu'elle se connaissait pas. Ses cheveux forment une masse sombre autour de son visage défait, blanc comme de la porcelaine. Elle a maigri. Peut-être un peu trop. Le rouge qui la caractérisait si bien a totalement déserté ses joues. Elle ne se trouve pas jolie, pas plus qu'elle ne se trouve laide. Cette fille qu'elle voit n'est qu'une image triste au regard éteint.

Ses oreilles peuvent presque entendre la voix de Pietro, inchangée malgré les ans, qui lui lance avec la même sincérité :

« Mais tu racontes des bêtises, Wanda ! C'est toi la plus belle de l'école ! »

Et peut-être que c'est ça qui la pousse à ouvrir la porte de cette chambre où on l'a laissée vivre son deuil. Peut-être que c'est Pietro qui l'envoie au-dehors, peut-être qu'à l'extérieur le soleil brille et que c'est le printemps – sa saison préférée, et celle ce Pietro aussi – peut-être qu'elle ira boire un chocolat chaud dans un bol immense, saupoudré d'éclats d'amandes. Peut-être qu'elle rira, et que pour une fois, tout ira bien, même si son frère n'est plus là et que le monde s'est écroulé.

Peut-être qu'elle vivra, dehors.

Elle voudrait que ce soit le cas.

-oOo-

Le retour au réel est étrange, dur aussi, mais Wanda est forte et elle se relève.

Clint la serre dans ses bras avec une aisance étonnante. Il la tient longtemps contre lui, en silence, et elle sait, sans même avoir besoin de fouiller son esprit, qu'il sera toujours là pour elle désormais. Pietro a donné sa vie pour lui, sans réfléchir, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire, et elle le comprend un peu parce que Clint Barton est l'un des meilleurs êtres humains qu'elle ait eu la chance de rencontrer.

L'archer la conduit à travers les couloirs de métal et de verre, jusqu'à un salon gigantesque aux non moins immenses baies vitrées. Dans d'élégants canapés rouges sont assis quelques-uns des Avengers, parmi lesquels l'absence de Bruce Banner se fait douloureusement sentir. Il y a Natacha, si pâle qu'elle parait faite de marbre, Steve dont le sourire n'a jamais semblé si amer, Tony qui n'a que de la culpabilité à offrir au monde, et d'autres gens que Wanda ne connait pas encore mais qui ont tous l'air fatigués et triste.

Voilà où leur combat les a menés : à la guerre et à la ruine.

Les regards se tournent vers la Sokovienne quand elle prend place sur un des sièges. Il y a de a tristesse, des _désolés pour ton frère, pour ta vie, pour ton pays, pour tout_ dans les yeux de tous ces gens. Personne ne lui parle de Pietro, peut-être parce qu'ils n'osent pas, ou bien parce qu'ils se sentent mal placés pour lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Dans tous les cas, elle les remercie.

Tony Stark est devenu livide dès l'instant où il l'a vue. Autrefois, elle l'aurait écharpé vif à la moindre occasion, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressent plus que du vide à son égard. Elle est fatiguée, terriblement fatiguée, et le haïr demanderait une force qu'elle n'a pas et ne veut plus avoir.

C'est donc un regard vide qu'elle lui adresse, dénué de haine, dénué de tout, et elle sait que ça fait horriblement culpabiliser toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, parce qu'elle est la preuve vivante de toute la souffrance que leur combat crée. Ils la pensent brisée, et ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, au fond.

-oOo-

Steve Rogers la convoque quelques heures plus tard, dans un bureau terriblement impersonnel où ni lui ni Wanda ne se sentent à l'aise.

Captain America a du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, et elle sait très bien pourquoi. Elle est le symbole de tout le mal causé par les Avengers, encore plus maintenant que Pietro est mort et qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Et elle, c'est la tristesse qui lui fait baisser le regard. Wanda est triste, triste de voir quelqu'un comme Steve avec tant de dégoût en lui, triste de savoir que Banner ne reviendra probablement plus jamais, triste d'être assez lucide pour comprendre à quel point Ultron a détruit tant de vies ici sans pour autant tuer.

La jeune femme n'est pas une héroïne. Elle n'a pas de beaux serments, pas de morale à laquelle se raccrocher, pas de grandes promesses. Mais si elle peut améliorer le monde, même juste un peu, autant le faire. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu faire Pietro, son jumeau adoré et idéaliste à mourir.

Steve lui demande « Veux-tu être une Avengers ? », et elle répond « Oui. » sans hésiter.

 **N'oubliez pas : vos reviews me remplissent de bonheur.**


End file.
